I Told You It Wasn't Over Yet
by Riannedelange
Summary: Sequel to: Back To The Old Country. Tinka is still in coma, and Schultze wants his revenge. What happens when Tinka wakes up and remembers that Gunther let her fight alone? Tynka in this story!
1. Chapter 1

**Hey people! My second story so far, this is a sequel to Back To The Old Country. So reading that one first would be useful I guess ;P **

**Enjoy!**

-Chapter 1-

**The hospital, Chicago**

It's been a month. Tinka was still pale, and looked more dead than alive. Kashlack and Squitzza just left. But Gunther never left Tinka's side. He always held her hand and sang to her, hoping she would wake up. Her hand was pretty cold. But so far, nothing had happened. The room was filled with bouquets and cards. Gunther sighed, there was nothing he could do. He just listened to the rhythmic squeaking of the monitor next to her bed.

Someone knocked on the door of the room. It was Ty, he visited as often as he could. "Still the same?" he asked. Gunther nodded. "Don't you worry man, she'll be alright. The doctor said she's strong, remember?" Gunther, still staring at his sister, said, "I know, she is strong. She defeated Schultze, protected our country, but for a high price. It's not fair. I should be the one laying here, not she. She doesn't deserve this."

Ty nodded, "I agree, she doesn't deserve this, but it's not your fault. We can't do anything at all. Just... hope." Ty walked towards Tinka's bed and softly gave her a kiss on the cheek. Gunther couldn't believe Ty was being so sensitive. He always thought Ty was 'the bad boy', 'the ladies man', a rapper without a sense of emotion, selfish. But apparently he was more than Gunther gave him credit for. He could see Ty really loved Tinka. But what would she think about it?

Another knock on the door: "Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky chirped, followed by Cece. "How's everything going?" Cece asked. Gunther shrugged, "Still the same, but the doctors believe she can wake up every moment. So I'm just staying here until she does." They nodded. Gunther laid his head on Tinka's stomach, he was still holding her hand. Cece and Rocky decided to leave them alone for a moment.

It was quiet for a while, until Gunther suddenly sat up startled. "I felt her move." he said. Ty looked at him. "What do you mean?" Ty asked. Gunther stared at Tinka's hand. "She... she moved her hand." "How do you know," Ty asked, "you're holding her hand all the time. Maybe it was just you." Gunther shook his head. "No, no, no! I felt it! She moved!" He looked at her, "Tinka, Tinka, wake up! Ty, get your dad in here, quick!" Ty nodded and ran away to find his dad, he was a doctor.

Gunther felt tears coming up, not from sadness, but from hope. He saw Tinka blink, and this time it wasn't his imagination. It was real, she was waking up! But unlike his imagination, her eyes were mat. Not sparkly, as they should be. But Gunther was so happy he could just pick her up and run outside, screaming with happiness. "Tinka..." he whispered. Tinka looked at him, she looked like a little child. Now the tears were really coming.

Ty came back with his dad. He also informed Rocky and Cece. "Gunther..?" Tinka whispered. Everyone smiled, she was awake! Doctor Blue walked towards the bed and felt her forehead with his hand. "Amazing," he said, and then looked at Gunther, "we'll see how it's going. She can leave when she wants to. I know you want to take her home right now, but she needs some rest." Gunther nodded obediently and doctor Blue walked away, followed by his children and Cece.

"What's going on?" Tinka asked softly. Gunther stroked her cheek. "You woke up, you've been in a coma for a month or so." "A month?!" Tinka sat up. "Shht..." Gunther softly pushed her back on the bed. "Yes, you remember the battle?" Tinka nodded. "Well, Felix hit you in your shoulder area with a... knife." Tinka's eyes grew wide. "And... We had to bring you to a hospital. Your condition was critical. But the doctor said you're a very strong girl. And I agree." He smiled.

Tinka looked a bit confused, "I can't even remember that..." Gunther nodded, "Hmm, yeah. The doctor said that when you wake up, you won't remember most of the things. But your memory will come back within a few days, it depends on how long you were in coma." Tinka nodded and gave Gunther a hug. "I promised you, we will be together for ever and ever." Gunther whispered. And his sister nodded softly.

"But I do remember you singing, every day I heard you sing and I felt you holding my hand." Gunther grinned, "That's because I love you, Tinkerbelle." "And I also heard Ty." Gunther froze. "What did he say?" "He has a crush on me. I remember every word he told me." Gunther looked her in the eyes. "What did he say?"

"Well, it was kind of a... poem. Or a song..." Tinka started to whisper:

"_Girl when I am with you,_

_All my dreams come true_

_When I am with you,_

_The grey sky turns into blue_

_When I am with you,_

_I can't describe the feeling, you just don't have a clue_

_The feeling is so sweet,_

_When it's cold you are my heat_

_When it's dark you are my light_

_Oh yes I can feel it deep inside_

_Although I'm blind in love, so I can't see_

_I do know that you belong to me_."

Gunther was impressed. "How did you remember?" Tinka became as red as a tomato. A color Gunther hadn't seen on her face for quite a while.

"Well," Tinka said, "since we went on that date... I kinda have a crush on him too." She expected Gunther to become mad, but instead of being angry, he grinned. "I know, he actually told me." Tinka raised an eyebrow: "And you're okay with it?" Gunther nodded, "Yeah, I mean, he makes you happy. And nothing makes me happier than seeing you happy." Tinka smiled, "Thanks, Gunther."

**A few days later**

"Well, miss Hessenheffer. Looks like you're completely healthy again, and your shoulder has healed. Only your memory isn't fully back yet, but that's going to be alright. You're free to go!" Doctor Blue said. Tinka squealed with joy and gave her brother a hug. Then she walked over to Ty and gave him a kiss. Ty was surprised. "What's going on?" Tinka told him what she'd heard and that she had a crush on him too. Ty was smiling and gave her a big hug. Gunther thought he hadn't seen Tinka happier in her entire life.

Rocky and Cece were just standing there awww-ing. "This is so beautiful." Cece squeaked and whispered to Tinka: "Hey, if you're ever considering to choose me as one of your bridesmaids, _don't pick yellow._" Rocky rolled with her eyes. She didn't really like the idea of Tinka becoming her sister.

**The next morning, Gunther and Tinka's room**

"HOW COULD YOU?!" Tinka screamed at her brother and threw a pillow at him. Gunther woke up, he was surprised, what was going on? He suddenly realized that Tinka may have got her memory back.

-_Tinka turned around, "Gunther? You're standing? You can? Then why do you let me fight alone?!" "I-I…" He didn't really continue. Seeing his sister twin like this, tore his heart out. He didn't want to look into her eyes, she was extremely angry. He didn't want to do this, but it was Tinka's only chance to survive._

_"You were just too weak and scared, weren't you? That's why you want me to fight alone?" Gunther nodded, it hurt him. Tinka was disappointed and angry: "Then I'll do it alone. I'll prove I can do this!" Cece's plan worked, Tinka was so angry that she forgot how scared she was, and ran towards Felix. Flexing the bow, she ignored the pain. Felix ran towards her too. He had a knife, which was shining in the sunset._-

"You don't understand!" Gunther defended himself. "I really wasn't able to fight, Cece helped me to stand up and... and it was all a plan so you would forget that you were scared!"

Tinka angrily shook her head, "You really were too weak, and you just let me fight alone. And I was almost dead, Gunther. DEAD!" She slapped him in the face and ran away, shutting the door as hard as she could.

Gunther never saw her that angry, certainly not at him. He put his head in his hands, sitting on the ground. He heard the doorbell. He put on a bathrobe and walked towards to front door. He yawned as he opened the door, and immediately shut it again. Running back towards his room as fast as he could. What was HE doing here?!

**First chapter of the sequel! Right out the top of the head. A lot of thing happening in just one short chapter. What do you think? Who did Gunther see? And where is Tinka?**

**Please review! :)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guys ! Thanks for the amazing reviews :D**

**It's really hard to write this story because I kinda ran out of ideas, so... I'm just writing it right out the top of the head ;P**

**Enjoy Chapter 2!**

-Chapter 2-

As soon as Gunther came into his room, he grabbed his phone. He hoped Tinka was alright, because she left the moment that HE arrived.

Yes, it was Schultze. And his parents were visiting a museum or something like that... It didn't sound interesting to him anyway.

He heard the banging on the door becoming louder. Like Schultze was trying to knock down the door. He called Tinka... "Hey baybeee, this is..." Voicemail, right. He threw the phone on his bed and quickly pulled on his clothes. Suddenly he had an idea. A disguise!

No glitter.., no feathers... Hmmm a fake mustache. How cliché. But maybe it would work.

He walked towards the door and opened it again. "Hello, can I help you? You don't have to knock on the door so hard, please... I was still sleeping." Gunther spoke without his accent and in a deep, mature voice -He learned that from Ty in the episode 'Age It Up'-.

"Yes... I'm deeply sorry, sir. I thought someone else lived here. I'm the... tax collector. Aren't you a Hessenheffer?" Schultze asked. Wow, Gunther thought, after wanting to kill children en ruin an entire country, he sounded very polite. Even though he was lying.

"Uhm no," Gunther said, "I don't know a Hessenheffer. I'm a... Babalabasjabalabadingdong..." A drop of sweat appeared on his forehead. "What IS even a Hessenheffer? Is it a dish? Or a vacuum cleaner?" Schultze raised an eyebrow. "In that case I'm very sorry, mr... Babalabasjabalabadingdong. Good day." He turned around and walked away with a confused look on his face.

"Good day! Oh, and I'm kinda hungry. Bake me some Hessenheffer! No..?" Gunther exclaimed, but Schultze was already around the corner.

Gunther closed the door and sat down on the floor, with his back against the door. He sighed. "Pfff... Close one." He couldn't believe Schultze would fall for that.

**Meanwhile**

Tinka ran out of the apartment building. She was so extremely angry. How could her own twin brother do that to her?! A few minutes ago a man asked her where the Hessenheffers lived. He looked kinda familiar to her, but she couldn't figure out who he was. She quickly gave him the apartment number and walked away. She wanted to be as far away from Gunther as possible. She noticed she didn't bring her phone.

Slowly she stopped walking and looked around. Where am I, she thought. Tinka didn't know this neighbourhood. "Great, I'm lost. Forgot my phone and it's starting to rain." she muttered. She tried to find a shelter, but without success. She was already soaked. Her mascara started to smear out and her hair looked like it was attacked by an angry cat. The bun didn't stay in its place. Which was very bad, to her. Her hair was her everything.

She walked towards a man with an umbrella and asked where she could find Crusty's. The man raised an eyebrow, "That's on the other side of the city, just walk straight ahead." Tinka was confused, did she really walk that far?

The rain stopped, and Tinka decided to take a cab. A few minutes later, she paid the driver and opened the door. Crusty's. She looked at the statue of a pizza baker holding up to plates with pizzas on them. "Just you and me, pal." Tinka whispered and walked down the stairs, leading to the restaurant.

It was really empty, and Tinka was actually happy about that. She chose a seat very far away, where nobody could see her. She pulled the bobby pins and the hair elastics out of her hair. Her long blonde hair fell over her shoulders. She quickly braided it. Tinka pulled her knees up and rested her chin on her knees. She closed her eyes for a moment. She had nothing to do anyway.

Suddenly she heard footsteps. And talking, "Hey, dude. Howayadoin'?" It was Ty! Her heart made a little jump. She carefully peered around the corner. "Fine, dude. No customers yet, so it's kinda relaxed in here." Deuce answered. And she heard someone walking away. "What about that blonde one?" Ty told Deuce. But apparently he was already gone. Ty's words shocked Tinka and she pressed herself against the wall, covering her face with her hands.

But it was too late, she heard footsteps coming towards her. "That you can't see me, doesn't mean I can't see you." Ty said. Tinka peered through her fingers and let her hands drop. Ty yelled surprised: "Tinka?! What happe..." Tinka got up and quickly covered his mouth. "Shut up, Blue!" Ty nodded obediently and Tinka let go.

Ty looked around and sat down next to Tinka. "What are you doing here this early? And what happened to your... face." he asked. Tinka gave him a 'Thank you, oh wait I'm being sarcastic'-look. "I just... decided to walk around in the early morning. And it started to rain. So that's why I'm here." Ty looked her in the eyes, and Tinka could see he didn't believe her.

She sighed, "Fine, I'm just mad at Gunther so I walked away. But the rest is true." Now Ty nodded. Tinka couldn't believe he actually understood her. He put his arm around her, Tinka rested her head on his shoulder and closed her eyes again. "It's gonna be okay." Ty whispered. Tinka softly nodded.

"Look at these lovebirds." Deuce said in a baby voice. Ty told him to shut up. Tinka didn't even mind, she actually got a warm feeling inside. Lovebirds. "Pfft," Deuce muttered and walked away. "Hey, Tink." Ty whispered. Tinka looked up, "Hm?"

"Should I walk you home?" Tinka nodded, she had to go home anyway. "Don't worry, I'll protect you." Tinka laughed at Ty's body building moves.

They stood up. Suddenly Ty turned around. "Wait a sec." He grabbed a tissue and wiped the mascara on Tinka's cheeks away. "Perfect." He smiled.

They walked outside, "Later, Deuce!" Ty yelled. "Wait, you leavin' me alone?" Deuce joked. He sounded offended. Ty answered him by laughing and put an arm around Tinka's waist, leading her outside the door.

**After a few minutes walking**

"We're almost there, Tinka-bear." Ty said. Tinka didn't mind him calling her Tinka-bear. Usually Gunther always said that, but he was dead to her. They were walking down a deserted alley. She nodded, and suddenly saw the same man she saw that morning. "Ugh.. where do I know him from?" she muttered. "What?" Ty asked.

Suddenly the man started to walk towards them. "YOU!" he yelled. Tinka was really scared. She now recognized the man. It was Hubert Schultze! She clung to Ty. He didn't understand.

"Now I recognize you, TINKA HESSENHEFFER!" Schultze yelled. "Tinka who is this man?" Ty asked. Tinka shook her head, she was pale. "No time, we gotta go." She wanted to turn around, but Ty stopped her. "Maybe he just wants to know the route towards the railway station." "You killed my son!" Schultze yelled again. "NO!" Tinka whispered, "He isn't an ordinary man, he wanted to kill me that's all I have to say now go!" But it was too late.

Schultze reached them and raised his fist, ready to punch. Tinka screamed. But Ty stopped him. And punched him. Ty pushed Tinka away, to protect her. She fell on the ground and moved backwards. "Ty!"

A fight started. Ty turned out to be very strong. But Schultze managed to knock him down, and looked at Tinka. Who was paralysed with fear. There was nobody here. She became angry and slapped him in the face. "How dare you!" she yelled. "How rude." she spoke without an accent. Schultze suddenly stopped and raised an eyebrow. "What?" "You don't even know who I am! I am..." she thought of a name. "Gayla Babalabasjabalabadingdong!"

Now Schultze was really confused, "Who, did you say?" "A unicorn!" Tinka yelled and pointed behind him. "Huh?" Schultze turned around. "Unicorns don't even exis... Hey!" Tinka was gone, so was Ty. Looked like Hubert was as dumb as his son.

"I'LL FIND YOU AGAIN, HESSENHEFFER!"

**Second chapter! Wow I worked hard on this one. Please review ;)**


	3. Chapter 3

**Thanks for the reviews! ;) Next chapter..!**

-Chapter 3-

"Ty, wake up Ty."

Ty heard a sweet, melodic voice calling his name. He opened his eyes. First he only saw Tinka, she was looking at him worried. He looked around, where were they?

It was very small. He saw wooden walls, a few toys and photos. Above the door he saw a sign, written in colorful letters: 'Gunther & Tinka's Treehouse'. "Obviously, a treehouse." He muttered under his breath.

"What?" Tinka looked confused. "No, nothing." Ty said and sat up. He was sitting on a soft mattress. His head was pounding and he had a huge ache in his chest. "Shhht, lie down." Tinka whispered. "You need to rest."

"What happened?" Ty asked. Tinka sighed, "Uhm, a fight. Someone attacked us and he kinda sorta knocked you out." Ty raised an eyebrow, but he lay down anyway. "Wait a sec." Tinka said. She grabbed a blanket and gave it to Ty. He just stared at her. How did she get him up here? This was a treehouse. He shook it off and asked her: "You attacked him after he knocked me out?" Tinka nodded, "Hm, yeah. I had to."

Ty shook his head, "You could've just let me fight alone." His words obviously shocked Tinka. "No," she said, looking mad, "never." She thought of Gunther. Yes, he did that to her. Gunther said that it was just a plan and he really wasn't able to fight, but Tinka didn't believe it. She didn't want him to go through the same thing.

Wanting to change the subject, Ty decided to ask about the treehouse. "Hm, this is part of my youth. Gunther and I always used to flee the insults and bullies and stuff."

"You guys were bullied?" Tinka nodded, "The reason is obvious. We were different. Sparkly foreign freaks."

"I don't think you deserve to be bullied. I mean, yes you're different. But in a good way. You dare to be yourself, unlike other girls."

Tinka grinned. "Thank you."

They looked eachother in the eyes. And their faces came closer...

**Meanwhile**

Gunther threw his phone against the wall. "Come on, Tinka! Why don't you just pick up!" He sighed, and saw another phone lying on the nightstand.

"Fine, then I just use Tinka's phone." He grabbed it. Then he realized something. "Ugh..."

"Let's see... I can call Rocky, Cece, Deuce, Dina and Ty." He first called Rocky. Then Cece. Then Deuce and then Dina.

Last one, Ty.

**Back in the treehouse**

_*RING, RING* *RING, RING* _Ty sighed, "Perfect timing." he said sarcastically. Tinka agreed. "Yo, Ty." He said.

_"Ty! I just want to know if you know where my sister is!" _"Yes, I know where she is. Bye Hessenheffer!" And he hung up.

Tinka burst out laughing. "Now, where were we?" Ty smiled.

**Gunther and Tinka's home**

_*BEEP, BEEP, BEEP, BEEP...* _"Seriously?!" Then he had an idea.

He ran outside, to Cece's home. He knocked on the door. "Quickly, open..!"

_"I'll get it mooom!" _He heard Flynn yell. Flynn opened the door, "Hey, Gunther. What do you want." Gunther looked over Flynn's head. "Is Henry here?"

"Uhm yeah," Flynn said. "why?"

Gunther raised an eyebrow. "I guess it's a better idea I'll tell Henry, because you won't understand it anyway."

"HEEEENRYYYY DILLOOON!" Flynn yelled. "Come in, weirdo." He told Gunther.

Henry walked towards the door. "Hello my sequined friend."

"Henry, strangely genius kid," Gunther started, "can you help me?"

"It depends..."

"Okay, cool." Gunther interrupted him and sat down on the couch.

"I need you to locate Ty's phone." Henry raised an eyebrow. "Why do you want me to do that?"

"Yeah," Flynn said. "why would you want to find... HIM?" he had a weird look on his face.

"Because he knows where Tinka is. We kind of had an argumen... nevermind. Can you help me or not, professor?"

Henry sighed, "Fine," he grabbed his laptop, "phone number."

After Gunther gave him the phone number, Henry looked attentively at the screen. "Lincoln Park."

"That far away?" Gunther asked, and he looked at the dot which located Ty's phone. "Wait a minute... Our treehouse!" He yelled and he rushed outside the door. "You're welcome!" Henry screamed after him.

**...**

Gunther was really mad. The treehouse was THEIR place. Ty could NOT be there.

He already saw the tree. The treehouse was nearly invisible.

He looked around and carefully walked towards the tree. He heard laughing. Great, they were really here. He climbed the tree and opened the small door of the treehouse. He couldn't believe what he saw there.

"TINKA JELENA MARLEN HESSENHEFFER!" Tinka quickly turned around.

"I'm sorry I interrupted you in the midst of canoodling with Ty!" Gunther continued.

"You don't understand!" Tinka and Ty said simultaneously.

"Oh, I guess I do." Gunther muttered. Tinka's face became red, "No, we were not kissing it was just he had something in his eye, and..."

"Save the lame excuses, Tinky. It's not the fact that you kissed him, but the fact that HE is in OUR treehouse!"

Tinka looked at him weird. "That's all?"

Gunther nodded. "And I still don't understand why you're so mad at me."

Now Tinka's shame became anger. "I already told you! I still don't understand how you could be so heartless, and make up those stupid excuses!"

Ty shushed her, "Hey Tink," and he looked at Gunther, "he's not even worth it. Just stop and let's go."

Tinka, still looking at Gunther, nodded and stood up. "I'm leaving you, Gunther. I don't feel like I'm your sister anymore. Don't try to stop me."

Helping Ty up, they walked past Gunther and climbed down the tree. Leaving Gunther sitting alone.

Gunther stared at the photos on the wall. They were once so happy together. Now Tinka's got Ty and he's alone.

**Flashback**

_Tinka sighed, "But we are Gunther AND Tinka! The Hessenheffers! Alone you are just a Hessen and I am... a Heffer."_

_..._

_"Gunther," Tinka smiled, "I knitted you a goat." _

_Gunther gasped and smiled too. "I love it! I'll put it with the other ones!"_

_..._

_"Gunther when you're gone I will miss you..." she got Little Tinka out of her bag. 'Me too, it tears my heart out'..."_

_..._

_"I'm not your bro, I'm your sis." Tinka said offended._

_Gunther was kind of confused, "But G calls everybody bro." _

_Now Tinka raised an eyebrow, "Since when did I become everybody?" it sounded like she almost started to cry. And she walked away._

**Back**

"Why am I so stupid?!" Gunther yelled and hit the wall with his fists. He rested his head against the wooden wall and sighed.

**I'm writing a lot out the top of the head lately. But i'm kinda satisfied with it :P. Please review! Next chapter coming soon! **


	4. Chapter 4

**New chapter! I'm sorry it took so long ;)**

**So, it looks like the twins are separated. Who do you blame for it?**

-Chapter 4-

Tinka walked away as fast as she could, she was angry with Gunther, but especially with herself. She walked and walked, going nowhere, until Ty grabbed her hand, "Stop." He whispered. Tinka stared at her feet. Then turned around and hugged Ty.

"I don't know what to do." She started to sob. Ty shushed her. "Maybe you can stay at our house." He suggested. Tinka nodded, "I'm sorry. You shouldn't be in this…fight at all. I'm just mad about Gunther lying and all."

"Maybe he isn't lying." Ty said.

Tinka raised an eyebrow. "I'm sure he is. How would you explain the fact that he could stand up, even though he was 'injured'? I mean, it looked like he was able to fight."

Ty just shook his head, "I don't know." He softly whispered. "Let's go."

"Wait a minute where's your hairbow?" He suddenly asked.

"Oh, I guess I left it at Crusty's. Doesn't matter." Tinka shrugged.

**Later**

Gunther climbed down the tree and looked around. People, happy people, everywhere. He sighed.

So, he was alone now. The only friend he ever had was Tinka, and now she's gone. Kinda.

He decided to go home, he had no idea where his sister was, and he wouldn't find her anyway. When they were little, they used to play hide and seek on the farm all the time, and he knew it was almost impossible to find her.

He opened the betwinkled door and walked towards the living room. He saw a note and read it:

"_Gunther und Tinka,_

_Your mother and I went to visit the fabric store. We will be back in two hours._

_Love, papa und mama."_

He nodded, like they were standing in front of him, and lay down on the couch. He stared at the ceiling. This is going to get me nowhere, he thought.

Gunther decided to check the mailbox. He stood up, grabbed the key and walked down the endless staircase, towards the hall of the apartment building.

"Hessenheffer… Hessenheffer… ah." He found the mailbox and opened it with the key.

"Phone bill, energy bill, phone bill, letter, bills, bills… Wait, letter?" He grabbed it. _'Gunther&Tinka' _was written in elegant letters on the back of the envelope.

He quickly opened it and read as fast as he could before his eyes grew wide. He tore the letter into two pieces, put it back in the mailbox, and walked out of the apartment building, forgetting the key.

**Ty's house**

"Come in." Ty smiled, and he led her in. Tinka looked around. No sparkles, no antique pieces… what a boring house, she thought.

"Sit down, I will get you something to drink." Ty said. Tinka nodded and sat down.

Ty came back with something to drink, gave it to Tinka and sat down next to her. "Did I ever tell you that I love your accent, and your hair.., and your eyes…"

Tinka looked into Ty's eyes, he looked kinda nervous. She shook it off and stared at her drink. "Thank you." She whispered

"Would you… like to watch a movie?" Ty asked. Tinka nodded. She thought it was kinda funny. Ty was never nervous around girls. He was the ladies man. And now, he looked so nervous, it was kinda cute.

Ty stood up and grabbed a DVD. _Twilight_, she read. Oh, he wanted to pick a romantic film. She didn't feel like it.

"No, wait." Tinka said. She stood up and grabbed another DVD. "What do you think of _Skyfall?_".

Ty laughed, "That's my favorite movie, but… you like that one?"

Pft, no. "Yeah of course! Guns, adrenaline, it's my thing…" Tinka faked a smile.

Ty seemed convinced and shrugged. "Okay."

Tinka gave him the DVD and sat down on the couch again. Ty turned off the lights.

The next hour, Tinka was staring at the ceiling. She didn't like the movie at all. Unlike Ty, who was smiling with enthusiasm.

She grabbed her drink.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rocky opened the door, followed by Cece, and turned on the lights. Tinka was so shocked, she spat her drink in Ty's face. And her jaw dropped.

Ty was soaked. "Next time, sweetie, warn me."

Tinka grinned. "Okay."

"Hey Rock, do you mind if Tinka's staying here for the night?"

Rocky shrugged, "No problem. Cece's sleeping over too. Tinka, you can sleep in my room."

**A few minutes later**

Tinka lay down and stared at the ceiling, again.

"Tink?" Cece said. Tinka looked at her.

"What's going on with you lately?" Cece asked.

Tinka shrugged, "Gunther. The only thing he does is tell lies."

"Like what?" Rocky asked. And Tinka told them everything.

Cece's mouth was open wide. "He isn't lying."

Tinka raised an eyebrow and sat up. "What did you say?"

"I said he isn't lying, what he said is true."

Tinka scoffed, "How do you know?"

"Because, it was my idea." Cece told Tinka the plan.

"Oh no!" Tinka quickly stood up. "What did I do! I need to go home, RIGHT NOW!"

"Nah ah." Rocky grabbed her arm. Tinka looked startled.

"We're going with you." And Tinka smiled.

"By the way, you're still wearing your PJs. Tinka shrugged, "Doesn't matter."

**The apartment hall, night**

"Hey look!" Tinka ran towards her mailbox. She could easily open it.

The letter drew her attention. She grabbed the two pieces and read it.

"No, no, no, NO."

"What?" Cece asked. Tinka shook her head. "Let's go."

**Later, the park**

Gunther stood facing a man.

"You," Gunther growled, "killed my sister?!"

The man grinned, "Yes I did." He showed Gunther Tinka's hairbow.

"Do you think this is funny?! You are nuts, Schultze, nuts!" Gunther yelled.

Schultze just laughed, "You are the one that came here unarmed."

"I'm not here to fight, I'm here for revenge."

"Isn't that the same thing?" Schultze raised an eyebrow.

"Oh, yeah. I guess…" Gunther bit his lip.

"No time to talk." Schultze smirked, "Show me what you've got, pig."

Gunther grew so mad, he ran towards Schultze, "This is for you, Tinka!"

**PAM PAM PAAAM. Cliffhanger. I'm so mean :3.**

**Please review!**


	5. Chapter 5

-Chapter 5-

"Gunther no!" Tinka yelled, running towards Gunther.

Gunther turned around, not knowing Schultze was ready to attack. "Tinka? You're alive!".

"Watch out!" Tinka screamed and was just in time to knock Schultze down. She looked at her fist, "Oh my goat, what did I just do…"

"Woohoo! You go girl!" she heard Cece yell.

Gunther hugged Tinka. "Tinka I thought you were dead!"

"No time for that, brother twin. I owe you an apology. Gunther, I am so so sorry!"

Gunther looked her in the eyes. "No need to apologize. I love you Tinkerbelle." He gave his sister a kiss on here forehead.

"Yeah, yeah. This is very cute and all, but I suggest you turn around!" Rocky yelled.

Gunther quickly turned around and grabbed Schultze's wrist, before he could hurt Tinka. Tinka started to scream: "NO!"

She pulled Gunther away and kicked the ex-dictator in the shins. "Run!"

As they ran away, they saw Ty running towards them. Tinka tried to warn him: "Ty, turn around. Run, RUN!"

But he didn't listen, he ran past the group, towards Schultze.

"No, Ty!" Tinka turned around and ran after him. Gunther grabbed her and threw her over his shoulder. "Gunther, let me go!"

"Tinka, it's his choice." Gunther tried to calm her down. Tears were running down Tinka's cheeks. She didn't dare to watch as Ty sacrificed himself for her. He fought Schultze, for her.

She closed her eyes for a moment. She didn't know what exactly happened, but it didn't sound good.

A few moments later she heard sirens. "Gunther, put me down." Tinka softly said. Gunther did as she asked him.

Tinka walked to the place the sirens came from. The same place. She hoped Ty was alright.

"Ty!" she yelled as she saw him. He was okay! She ran towards him, it felt like she was in a movie. You know those scenes where two people run towards each other in slow motion? Yes, kinda like that.

She hugged him. "What happened?" she asked.

"Doesn't really matter. Point is, I called the police, and Schultze will be locked up."

Tinka looked over Ty's shoulder, she saw the policemen, and Schultze. "This is amazing!" She jumped and clapped with enthusiasm.

Gunther, Cece and Rocky walked towards Tinka and Ty. "What's going on?" they asked. Ty explained everything.

"Ty," Tinka smiled, "you're my hero."

She put her arms around his neck and kissed him.

**Aw, cute :') Next chapter is the last one! Then this whole story is over… Don't be sad, I will post more stories :D**

**Please review! **


	6. Chapter 6

**Last chapter, SIU'ers/ Little Hessenheffers! Aw ;(**

-Chapter 6-

_The next few weeks, everything went well. _

_Schultze was locked up, Ty and Tinka were happier than ever together, and Gunther was happy to see his sister being so happy. So a lot of happiness. :)_

"Hello baybeees!" Gunther said, opening the door to Cece's apartment. He and Tinka were looking sparkly as always, no sign of what happened the last few weeks.

"Hey, Tinkabear!" Ty said smiling, he picked her up and twirled her around. Tinka laughed.

"Look at this!" Gunther said, and grabbed a newspaper. "Shake It Up Chicago is coming back! The studio is rebuilt!"

"WHAT?!" Cece squealed, "YEEEAAAH!"

"Bad news, we need to re-audition." he added.

"What." Cece said.

"That's right," Tinka said. "the show gets a new executive producer. He forces us to re-audition."

"Someone hold me." Cece whispered.

**Auditioning day**

"Alrighty, Gunther." Tinka said, "Are you ready to show those goatbutts what dancing is?!"

"Actually, no." Gunther's face contorted with pain.

"What do you mean?" Tinka asked.

"I think I've sprained my ankle." Tinka raised an eyebrow. "What's that with you getting injured, leading me to do something alone?"

Gunther shrugged, "I don't know, I didn't do it on purpose."

"Gunther, please stop joking around. I can't do this without you! It's a dance for two!" Tinka started to panic.

"I'm sorry Tink. Just... make something up." Gunther suggested.

"_Next to audition, Gunther and Tinka Hessenheffer!_"

"I'm sorry..." Gunther whispered. Tinka shook it off and walked towards the platform that led to the stage.

The music started playing (_Contagious Love, Season 3_) and Tinka posed for the beginning of the dance. The curtains opened, showing Tinka. She smiled. This was her moment, she would NOT let it getting ruined.

"Dude," Ty walked towards Gunther, "what are you doing?"

"I sprained my ankle." Gunther sighed. "I feel stupid."

"You are, sparkly boy. You are. But... I can dance in your place. If they pick me, I won't accept the job, alright?"

"Are you sure? Do you know the choreography?" Gunther asked.

"Yes, I've watched you guys practising this week. Trust me, dude. I can do this." Ty assured him. And he ran on stage in the middle of the choreography.

Tinka saw it. "Ty, what are you doing?"

"Helping you, don't ask anything, dance!" Ty laughed. "It's time for the grand finale. Ready?"

"Ready." Tinka nodded. Ty picked her up and threw her in the air. After he caught her again, a few insane stunts, and a lot of applause, the choreography ended. Tinka hugged Ty: "I was so scared, I'm happy you did this for me!"

Ty nodded and smiled.

"_That was insane, people!_" Gary said. "_Wait you're not Gunther, you're Ty Blue! Am I right?_" Ty nodded, "And Tinka here, is my amazing girlfriend!" he yelled in the microphone.

The applause became louder.

"_How adorable! In my opinion, you're both on the show!_"

"No, no." Ty said. "I only helped, Tinka is the one that must be on the show."

"_What a loss... But we have our Tinka back! What do we think of that, Chicago?!_" Everbody cheered.

**Gunther and Tinka's house**

"I'm so proud of you both!" Squitzza said when she hugged her children. Gunther grinned, "Thanks mom."

After his recovery, Gunther re-auditioned and got on the show as well.

"Let's celebrate with gulasto!" Kashlack suggested.

"YEAH!" The twins had really missed that. They only ate it once a year, on Vatalihootsit day. It was a very expanded dish.

A few moments later, Tinka said -not looking up from her plate-: "Gunther, give that back."

She held up her hand, and Gunther gave her the eyeball back. He was disappointed.

Tinka put it in her mouth and looked at Gunther. Then they both burst out laughing.

"We've got a surprise for you both!" Kashlack said. The twins immediately looked up.

"Look what we've got." Squitzza searched for something, and then held up four plane tickets. To... "The Old Country!"

It didn't take much, Tinka immediately fainted and fell off her chair. Gunther stood up, but instead of helping his sister up, he grabbed an eyeball from her plate. "Mine now, Tinkerbelle."

**THE END**

**Did you like the series? I hope you did. 15 chapters non-stop Hessenheffer! Really, I love you guys, for the views and reviews and just being fans.**

**Don't you worry, I will be back soon with another story! Please review! :)**


End file.
